


The Star

by kpopcircusbaby



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, gay tarot reading, if you like older lesbians this fic is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcircusbaby/pseuds/kpopcircusbaby
Summary: Rose and Abby have a conversation over tea about Rose's plan to move to San Francisco.
Relationships: Rose Green/Abby Sideris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/gifts).



> something i wrote for a fic swap! i hope you like it megan!!
> 
> also tysm to my friend kaylen for helping me out with the tarot reading!
> 
> just a heads up there are implied spoilers for the culprit of mhm!

“So,” Abby said as she poured herself some tea at Rose’s dining room table. “Are you gonna miss us when you’re all the way out in San Francisco living your dream? I can’t imagine they have the same quiet local theater crowd that we have here.”

“It’ll be quite the change,” Rose said. “I doubt I’ll even have enough spare time to _think_ about community theater, let alone join one. As of right now, I’m going to be doing the renovations all on my own.”

“On your _own_?” Abby set her teacup down on the saucer with a _clink._ “You must be crazy, that’s way too much work for one person! You’ve planned this out this far, you must have someone in mind to come with you?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, Abby,” Rose put her head in her hands. “I refuse to ask my ex-husband, and it’s not like I can ask my cousins down in Connecticut either when they have kids to take care of.” She went back to holding her teacup, too nervous and excited to actually drink it.

Abby reached over and took her hand. “I’ll do it.”

Rose blushed. “I couldn’t ask you to do that! You’d have to move all the way across the country! What about your life here?”

Abby laughed. “What life? The life of a single retired teacher who spends her time volunteering at the local community theater? I have just as little tying me to River Heights as you do. Besides, exploring a haunted Victorian mansion sounds exciting!”

Rose smiled. “I highly doubt it’s haunted.”

“Of course it’s haunted! It’s an old Victorian mansion! Besides, that’ll be great for business. There are plenty of bed and breakfasts in San Francisco, we’ll have to find something to set ourselves apart.”

“I’d be grateful for the help, but that’s so much to ask of you...”

Abby smirked. “I’ll tell you what. Let me ask the tarot deck about this and we’ll see what it thinks.”

“Alright, go for it. But you already know I don’t believe in this sort of thing.”

Abby rifled through her purse and pulled out a small drawstring sack with a star pattern on it. She pulled a deck of tarot cards and started shuffling them.

“I’ll just do a simple three card spread,” Abby said, cutting the deck. “The first card represents your current situation.”

She took the card at the top of the deck and placed it face up on the dining room table. The card depicted a white tower being hit by lightning.

“Oh my… This card is the tower, it means a big upheaval is coming your way. It also indicates really bad luck.” Abby pursed her lips, and Rose found herself taking this a lot more seriously than she should have.

“Well, alright then,” Rose said. “What about the next card?”

Abby placed another card on the table. “This card represents challenges you will face.”

The card was upside down, and depicted a king sitting on a throne holding a pentacle symbol.

“Reversed king of pentacles. This means there will be financial risk, and it could also be interpreted to mean that someone who is an older man might be the cause of it, or related to it somehow.”

“That seems pretty specific,” Rose said, frowning. “Am I supposed to ban every ‘older man’ from the building?”

Abby laughed. “That’s just another interpretation for it. I’m sure about the financial risk, but that’s not exactly breaking news. There’s only one card left, and it will represent any guidance the cards want to give you.”

She placed the last card on the table. The card depicted a naked woman kneeling by a lake under several stars.

“Interesting… This is the star, it represents hope. It’s the card that comes directly after the tower. I think this means that you should keep going, even if you feel like you’re about to lose hope.”

“So what you’re telling me is that this project will be difficult and financially risky, but I should have hope that it’ll turn out alright in the end.” Rose sounded sarcastic, but she smiled at Abby. “Sounds like your deck wants to tell me a bunch of things I already know.”

“Don’t say that, you’re better off being prepared!” Abby laughed. “Reading all of these together, I get the impression that you have a big challenge ahead of you, and that there is a big opportunity for success, but only if you’re very, _very_ careful. And I if I had to interpret that last part, I’d say that means you should accept any and all help that is offered to you.

“And, of course,” Abby said, smiling, “don’t let any older men into your mansion.”

They both laughed and the conversation continued. Rose realized she would really miss having a friend like Abby when she moved away, but she wasn’t sure she was comfortable letting someone she cared about take that much risk for her sake. Still, the more she thought about it, the harder it was to want to refuse.

They were in the middle of a card game when the phone rang. Rose went into the kitchen to answer it. She came back a few minutes later in tears.

Abby held her hand again as Rose told her what happened. “The realtor just called to tell me that my bid for the house was too low and the homeowners rejected it. Apparently some local antiques dealer gave them a much higher offer and they plan to take it. I don’t know what to do, I can’t raise my offer any higher if I still want to be able to afford the renovations...”

Abby gripped her hand firmly. “Call them back and tell them you’ll pay any price they want. I have savings too, and I want to do this.”

Rose’s heart beat fast. “You would really do all that?”

“When you told our theater group that you were moving across the country, I couldn’t figure out why I was so upset. But Rose… I want to continue being friends with you. Maybe even more than friends.”

Rose was blushing more than she thought she ever had before. She felt like she was in middle school again, thinking about love for the first time. But she also felt like something made sense in her life that hadn’t before, and her vision for the future began to shift.

“Yes… I’d like that. I’ll call him right now.”

She felt her face burning as she walked back into the kitchen, but she took a deep breath and steeled herself as she picked up the phone.


End file.
